Shaly
|Race1 = Exceed |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Aera Battle Mode Shift |Character2 = Shagotte |Kanji2 = シャゴット |Romaji2 = Shagotto |Alias2 = The Goddess |Gender2 = |Race2 = Exceed |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Aera Precognition |Image Gallery = }} Shaly (パンシャゴ Panshago) is a fanon pair between Fairy Tail Mage and Exceed, Panther Lily and current ruler of the Exceed, Shagotte. About Panther Lily and Shagotte Panther Lily Panther Lily (パンサー・リリー Pansā Rirī) is an Exceed that used to work for the kingdom of Edolas as the Magic Militia's First Division Commander of the Royal Army. He is currently a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and is Gajeel Redfox's cat companion. His head is that of a black panther's, but has a white muzzle and a scar running down across his left eye. Like his fellow commanders (except Hughes), he wore a personal set of battle armor with a long cape draped around his body, as well as a helmet vaguely similar to that of Lyon Vastia. However, when he reached Earth Land, he took a form which is more typical for Exceeds, as a small, bipedal black cat with round ears. His facial features are retained, albeit in a very deformed manner. Although he can return to his former form, he can only do so for a very limited amount of time. His guild tattoo is on his back in the same place as Happy and Carla's, and is gray in color. Pantherlily seems to have a grumpy disposition and detests noisy people. He first appears by demanding that Byro and the hyperactive Hughes quiet down (although Sugarboy noted that Pantherlily was in a nastier mood than usual). He also seemed to have reservations about Operation ETD, unlike the other commanders. This was presumably because he did not want his own race to be destroyed, despite the fact that he had also said that Extalia was a fake country, one he discarded a long time ago. However, Lily is on good terms with Mystogan as he saved the young prince from death when he was a small child. Pantherlily does not discriminate against Exceeds or humans and treats them as equals, unlike the Exceeds in Edolas who viewed themselves as superior to the humans. According to his Guild Card, Pantherlily likes kiwi (the latter of which can be seen when he, Happy and Carla are having a snack break) and hates thunder (the latter of which can be seen in his time on Tenrou Island). He also seems to have a penchant for oversized weapons, as shown from his handling of the Bustermarm Sword and his liking for the Musica Sword. Shagotte Shagotte (シャゴット Shagotto) is the current ruler of the Exceed as well as the queen of their former home, Extalia. Shagotte has white fur and gray eyes, with diamond patterns dotted around them, as well as a piercing on her left ear. While wearing her garb, very little can be seen in her appearance, this being a flowing, multilayer dress with excessive ruffles on the back. When she takes off her clothes, she is shown as a petite cat, though appearing slightly taller than most Exceeds. Unlike other Exceeds, she only has one wing. Shagotte was first introduced to be a strict and cruel ruler of the Exceeds. She was hailed as god by both the Exceeds and the human race alike, and the superiority of Shagotte's image as "god" eventually incurred the wrath and envy of Edolas' King Faust. In reality, Shagotte's heartlessness is merely an image conjured by the elders of Exceed, in order to keep the humans in line, as they are afraid of the day humans overrule and enslave their race. Shagotte is actually a kindhearted queen, who genuinely cares for the well-being of her people. She wishes to share their burden rather than be spared from the hardships, despite her status as their leader. She is also a loving mother, who is willing to sacrifice anything for her daughter's sake. History Panther Lily's History Pantherlily was once an Exceed that lived in Extalia and worked for Extalia's army. One day he saved the Prince of Edolas from certain danger. However, his act of bringing the young prince to Extalia was considered as an act of treason by the elders, who labelled Pantherlily as a 'Fallen', a traitor, and exiled him from Extalia immediately and permanently. After these events, Pantherlily went to live in the human world with Mystogan. He trained himself and joined the Royal Army of Edolas as the Royal Captain of the 1st Magic War Division. Shagotte's History When she was giving birth to her egg, she noticed that the vitality of the egg was weak. In order to save it, she sacrificed her right wing to the egg. Six years before Team Natsu's arrival to Edolas, Shagotte had a vision about Extalia being destroyed due to the depletion of their realm's Magical power. The elders and Shagotte then decided to gather one hundred unborn children in their eggs, and send them through the Anima the humans used, in order for them to escape the calamity. However, in order to prevent a panic among the Exceed population, she made up a lie, saying that the children were being sent to the Earth Land to eliminate the Dragon Slayers. Back then, she also sent away her own daughter's egg, but did not expect the inheritance of her predicting abilities. Relationship Shagotte was the Queen of Extalia, the Kingdom of the Exceeds, and goddess of the Edolas' humans, and whom Pantherlily served before his excommunication from the kingdom. Before the event, Pantherlily was a loyal member of the kingdom, being one of the few individuals trusted enough by the kingdom to known Shagotte's secret. Having a deep care for all the Exceeds, Shagotte also respected and cared for Pantherlily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 8 The ban happened because of Pantherlily's "Act of Betrayal": He saved and brought to Extalia a human, leading to the anger of the elders against him. Shagotte, having a kind heart, didn't have the same grudge on the humans like the elders, nor considered Pantherlily a traitor, however, for the sake of the country she reluctantly had to banish him from Extalia, regretting the occurrence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 6 Pantherlily obeyed the sentence, but grew a hate for the Exceeds, joining the human kingdom of Edolas as a fallen. However, after viewing Exceeds' determination to protect his country, Pantherlily realized that no matter how much he despised it, Extalia was still his country, and he helped save an endangered Shagotte. He told her that both have stopped lying, while receiving Shagotte's apologies for the past incident. Forgiving her, he even blamed himself for what was happening, but Shagotte told him that his feelings were strong and would reach the Exceeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 7-9 Synopsis Edolas Arc After Queen Shagotte explained the truth to the crowd, she, along with other Exceeds, flies to the place where several members of Fairy Tail Guild are fighting against the Royal Army to help.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 8-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 5-6 Meanwhile, Pantherlily watches and yells at the Fairy Tail Mages that it is useless to try to stop the Lacrima, he then notices that more and more Exceed are coming forward to push the Lacrima back, much to his surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 2-4 Pantherlily begins to reminisce about the past.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 6 Just then, Shagotte loses her remaining Magic Power and begins to fall. However, Pantherlily quickly rushes to her aid, asking her if she is finally finished with all of her lies. Ashamed, Shagotte apologizes but Pantherlily, with tears running down his face, apologizes too, admitting that he has to help save Extalia too, because no matter how much he despises it, Extalia will always be his home. However, he informs Shagotte that their efforts will be futile and apologizes to everyone, saying that it is his fault for not stopping the Royal Army.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 7-9 Pantherlily and Shagotte notice the Lacrima Island is being pushed back due to the combined efforts of the humans and exceeds just as a ray of blinding light shines down from the skies. Suddenly the lacrima disappears, leaving some smoke and Mystogan there who informs them that the Lacrima has been returned to Earth Land via Reverse Anima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 10-14 References Navigation Category:Shaly Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Exceed Couples Category:Needs Help